Irina Adzhitekova (Birth of Krakozhia)
of the | order = 6th | monarch = | from = 25 January 2005 | to = 25 January 2013 | predecessor = | successor = | deputy_title = | deputy_name = | birth_date = 14 May 1979 (aged ) | birth_place = , | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = None | party = | religion = | profession = Politician, pilot }} Irina Vyacheslavovna Adzhitekova (Russian: Ирина Вячеславовна Аджитекова) was a politician. She was the 6th of the Republic of Krakozhia, and a former General Secretary of the . Previously she was a captain lieutenant in the , where she won a reputation for being one of the best fliers of her generation. She became the 6th after winning the January 2005 national elections. Biography Early life Adzhitekova was born on May 14, 1979 in Varna, Bulgaria to BCP Representative Vyacheslav Adzhitekov and schoolteacher Svetlana Adzhitekova. She was just five years old when the broke out, and her family was one of a select group of influential Karoshans that were evacuated by Karoshan loyalists to the rebel stronghold of . She is not currently married, and does not have any children. Adzhitekova is Vyacheslav and Svetlana's second child. She has an older brother named Foma Adzhitekov, a younger brother named Barrikada Adzhitekov, and a younger sister, Revolutsiya Adzhitekova. Air Force career After graduating from Pretoska State University, Adzhitekova voluntarily enlisted in the Krakozhian Air Force. After six years of training, she was commissioned as a sergeant of aviation and assigned to the 317th Air Wing based in Lake Begorod National Base. On the fateful morning of December 7, 2002, Adzhitekova was coming back from an unauthorized leave with her friend (and later Vice President) when Ixanian planes began attacking the base. Through the confusion, they both managed to board their fighter planes and, despite not wearing their G-suits, took off of the besieged airfield and fought the attackers. She managed to shoot down two Ixanian , which was confirmed by video evidence from her fighter. After the Ixanian Army invaded Krakozhia, Adzhitekova flew reconnaissance missions against the enemy troops. During one such mission, she came under attack from an Ixanian interceptor. Carrying the then-untested Gudin Gu-2 Sunbeam air-to-air missile, she used one of these to take down the Flogger; becoming the first pilot to do such. This dogfight indirectly led to the decision by the Air Force to adopt the Gu-2. Adzhitekova was also part of the secret operation to kill Field Marshal , commander of the Ixanian Field Army and overall leader of the Ixanian invasion forces in Krakozhia. She used a single heat-seeking version of the Gudin Gu-2 AAM to shoot down Radzig's . Three other fighters were launched to provide cover and shoot down Radzig's plane if ever Adzhitekova's shot missed, but they would not be needed as Adzhitekova's shot struck home and brought down Radzig's plane as it returned to Ixania following the Field Marshal's visit to the frontlines. During the Siege of Pretoska, the Air Force tried unsuccessfully to bomb the Ixanians out of the city. Adzhitekova was shot down on one of these missions. While trying to return to friendly lines, a nuclear weapon launched by then-Marshal Mikhail Amazenkov detonated in the skies above Pretoska, causing an electromagnetic pulse that fried most of the electronics in the city and disabled almost every working vehicle in the area. With only a magnetic compass to guide her, Adzhitekova met up with Krakozhian troops hiding in the sewers of Pretoska and organized them into passable units. Just then, she received word that the Air Force was planning one final firebombing mission on the Government Building, the official residence of the President of Krakozhia. At the same time, all Krakozhian forces on the ground were ordered to charge the Government Building for a final assault against the Ixanians. Finding a working radio, Adzhitekova begged the Air Force pilots to give her some time. The pilots reluctantly agreed, and she succeeded in helping the Krakozhian Army retake Government Building. Krakozhian Civil War Adzhitekova was staying in the town of Beludumarev when the Krakozhian Civil War broke out, but she managed to escape to the town of Alanich along with other Air force flyers in the town. She became part of the interim Air Force staff owing to the lack of suitably ranked officers. It was there that she discovered an ability in politics. Presidency Adzhitekova won the January 2005 national elections, winning a close 36.31% of the votes to Kazimir Lermonov's 31.15%. She immediately began increasing reconstruction projects in Krakozhia, and by 2007 she boldly declared that Krakozhia had been "well and truly rebuilt." In 2008 Adzhitekova declared war on the rebellious governments ruling over the provinces of Rivymiyitevko and Karavatsenin. An estimated 12,000 troops landed on both islands on September 2008 and February 2009, respectively. After Krakozhian forces successfully retook the capital's airport, she flew there on November 8 and gave a speech there, calling on the Krakozhian forces to "combine their collective strengths and return the righteous Karoshan lands to the rule of a single nation." Adzhitekova ran for a second term in the January 2009 elections, and once again she won a close 41.16% of the votes to her closest contender Yulian Strassburg's 39.57%. But despite extreme popularity with the Krakozhian public, she has declined to run for a third term in the coming 2013 elections, instead choosing to back a presidential candidate of her choice. The possible candidates range from front-runners such as Miko Vrikyaat and Ivan Prokofiev to the obscure candidates such as Yevgeniy Narodov. On November 15, 2012, Adzhitekova officially announced her support for , surprising many political analysts, both local and abroad. Most of the members of the CPRK protested Adzhitekova's surprise move, with some even resigning from the party in disgust. Miko Vrikyaat, the CPRK frontrunner, famously declared that he did not need Adzhitekova's support to win the election, and instead sought the support of Fanniya Mejez, who will succeed Adzhitekova as General Secretary of the CPRK. On January 25, 2013, Adzhitekova officially turned over the presidency to Ivan Prokofiev, who garnered 33.33% of the vote in what was possibly the most contested presidential election in Krakozhia's history. At the same time, Adzhitekova officially retired from politics, opting to lead a private life in Ibklask. President of Krakozhia Domestic policy Adzhitekova's policies are mostly aimed at curbing the festering problem of corruption in the governments and rebuilding Krakozhia's infrastructure. Even though she had delivered her "Krakozhia is well and truly rebuilt" speech in 2007, it was really mostly just important government facilities and basic necessities that had been rebuilt then. Much war damage still remains in the smaller towns of the country, but large government efforts are aimed at finally fixing this problem. She has also approved the development of the country's energy resources up until the year 2020, which includes the establishment and completion of at least two nuclear power plants, and the expansion of the country's renewable energy resources. Arctic question Adzhitekova is a vocal supporter of the idea of returning the Arctic provinces of Rivymiyitevko and Karavatsenin, which had rebelled and seceded from the country back in 2002, back into the Krakozhian fold. Therefore, when she decided to invade both islands in 2008, it did not come as much of a surprise for many people. She had given both revolutionary governments a chance to peacefully rejoin the republic earlier in the year, but both refused the offer, which reportedly left Adzhitekova "no choice but the military option." Adzhitekova visited the forces deployed to Rivymiyitevko on November 8, 2008, after Krakozhian special forces retook the island's major airport in Sonolovichyrevko. There she made her "The ancient Krav homelands shall come under one rule once again" speech. She was also present in the surrender ceremonies of both rebel states. Image Irina Adzhitekova's history as a pilot, coupled with her youth and the reconstructive stances of the Krakozhian people following two devastating wars, are seen as the main sources of her popularity. She also has a wide media presence, making regular appearances in Krakozhia's major media outlets and having her own social networking accounts, and even . Adzhitekova's somewhat hardline governing style has earned her some criticism, with some even calling her rule "authoritarian." But despite rumors of her paying off the media to present her in a positive light, Krakozhia's media freedoms are steadily getting better according to EU-organized think tanks. In a December 2012 survey, just a month before the Krakozhian general elections, 79% of Krakozhians reported they were "very satisfied" with Adzhitekova's administration. Honors and Awards Krakozhia * (awarded 24 January 2005) - for outstanding services leading to the ultimate victory of the Republic of Krakozhia over the Duchy of Ixania * (awarded 7 December 2002) - for successfully taking her aircraft to the air and taking down the Ixanian backstabbers *Order of Umayev (awarded 5 February 2003) - for successfully shooting down the aircraft of Field Marshal Werner Radzig of the Ixanian Field Army *Order of Umayev (awarded 26 March 2003) - for leading a heroic attack to retake the Brekonav Parliamentary Building from Ixanian forces, and preventing its destruction at the hands of our own bombers, despite being shot down and losing her plane in the process * * * * * (awarded 7 December 2002) - for amazing displays of airmanship during the defense of Lake Begorod National Base Category:Birth of Krakozhia Category:People (Birth of Krakozhia)